1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device, an endoscope system, and an endoscope device for converting an image signal generated by an imaging unit into an optical signal and transmitting the optical signal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems are used in the medical field when an organ of a subject such as a patient is observed. An endoscope system includes, for example, an endoscope including an image sensor at a distal end thereof, having a long thin shape with flexibility, and including an insertion unit to be inserted inside a body cavity of a subject and a processing device for performing image processing of an in-vivo image captured by the image sensor while connected the insertion unit via a cable and a connector and causing a display device to display the in-vivo image.
Recently, image sensors with a large number of pixels that enable clearer image observation have been developed and employing image sensors with a large number of pixels in endoscopes has been considered. Moreover, in consideration of easy introduction into a subject, it is desired to reduce a diameter of an insertion unit. Furthermore, in order to transmit signals of a large quantity at a high speed between an image sensor and a processing device with a reduced diameter of an insertion unit, employing an optical transmission system for transmitting signals using laser light has been considered also in endoscope systems (e.g. refer to JP 2008-36356 A).